1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire fixing structure of a lamp, and particularly to wire connection device of a ceiling lamp capable of being assembled by users which can be assembled by the user himself (or herself).
2. Description of Related Art
Prior wire connection devices of lamps, such as wall lamps, stand type lamps, ceiling lamps, use studs and nuts to lock the components. In assembly, not only the user is easy to be harmed, but also other locking tools (such as spanners, openers, etc.) are necessary. Moreover, in assembly, electric wires are easy to expose out and some dangers are induced. Thereby, the prior art is not suitable to be assembled by the user. In general, the manufacturer assembles the device in advance, namely, the wire box is assembled with inserting rods in the manufacturing process. However, this will induce that a large space is required for transferring and storing the wire connection device and thus cost is increased.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide self-assembled ceiling lamp wire connection device, wherein an inserting rod can be pulled out from the wire box for being packed, transferred, or stored. Since the wire box and inserting rod can be detached, the space required in transferring and storage is greatly reduced. Moreover, the retaining seat for retaining the inserting rod is assembled in the interior of the wire box in advance. The user only needs to insert the inserting rod into the retaining seat in the wire box without using studs. As a result, the user may assembly the present invention by himself (or herself).
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a wire connection device of a ceiling lamp capable of being assembled by users, wherein the device comprises a retaining seat engaged to the wire box and an inserting rod inserted into an interior of the retaining seat. A plurality of via holes are formed around a periphery of the wire box. A lateral side of the retaining seat extends with an engaging portion, and a polygonal inserted hole is formed in the engaging portion. The engaging portion is inserted into the wire box. The retaining seat has a step-like receiving hole; the receiving hole being installed with a buckling unit for buckling the inserting rod. A portion of the inserting rod is a polygonal rod. A lateral side the polygonal rod has a buckling hole which is aligned to the receiving hole of the retaining seat; and the buckling hole exactly resists against the buckling unit. Thereby, a user can assembly the device by himself (or herself).
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.